Carole Hudson
Carole Hudson-Hummel ist die Mutter von Finn, die Stiefmutter von Kurt Hummel und die Ehefrau von Burt Hummel. Als ihr Sohn noch kleiner war, hatte sie eine Beziehung mit Darren, der sie aber für eine Jüngere verließ, was sie völlig auflöste. Aufgrund Quinns Schwangerschaft, lässt sie diese bei sich wohnen, da ihr Vater sie rauswarf, nachdem er davon erfuhr. Kurt macht sie bei einem Elternabend mit seinem Vater bekannt, um an Finn ranzukommen, wobei er auch Erfolg hat, da Carole sich mit Burt blendend versteht und kurz darauf beschließen, zusammenzuziehen, jedoch wird Finn, nachdem er Kurts Dekoration für ihr gemeinsames Zimmer als zu "schwuchtelig" bezeichnet, von Burt rausgeworfen. Die Beziehung zwischen Carole und ihm besteht aber weiter, so dass sie ihn in im Krankenhaus besucht, als er im Koma liegt und ihn in später sogar heiratet. Sie erzählt Finn außerdem die Wahrheit über seinen Vater und versucht dessen Hochzeit mit Rachel zu verhindern. Carole steht Burt bei, als er in Krebs bekommt, den er aber besiegt und ist tieftraurig über den Verlust ihres Sohnes in der fünften Staffel. In der sechsten Staffel ist sie dabei, wenn Kurt und Blaine heiraten und in Träume werden wahr wird sie Großmutter. Sie wird von''' Romy Rosemont' dargestellt. Biografie Ihr erster Ehemann, Christopher Hudson, war ein US-Marine-Soldat und ist an einer Drogen Überdosis ums Leben gekommen. Zu der Zeit war Finn noch ein Baby und so konnte er niemals seinen Vater kennenlernen. Seinen Verlust traf Carole sehr schwer, sogar 15 Jahre später kam sie über seinen Tod nicht hinweg, deswegen brachte sie es nie übers Herz, seine Urne auszustreuen. Als alleinerziehende Mutter übernahm sie mehrere Jobs und tat alles, was sie konnte, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Finn glücklich und gesund aufwuchs. 'Staffel Eins' thumb|left|Carole, nachdem Darren sie für eine Jüngere sitzen ließIn 'Ouvertüre' sucht sie trotz der Trauer über ihren verstorbenen Mann neben ihrer Liebe zu ihrem Sohn nach einer Romanze. Sie verliebt sich in den Gärtner Darren, der sehr viel Zeit mit ihr und Finn verbringt und mit dem er auch zum ersten Mal singt. Allerdings lernt Darren eine andere Frau kennen und macht mit Carole Schluss. Finn will jetzt alleine dafür sorgen, dass seine Mutter glücklich und stolz auf ihn ist. thumb|Carole, als Finn ihr von Quinns Schwangerschaft erzähltIn 'Balladen' erwischt sie Finn dabei, wie er sich ein Ultraschallbild anschaut, worauf ihr klar wird, dass Quinn offenbar schwanger ist. Finn fällt unter Tränen in die Arme seiner Mutter und erzählt ihr alles. Als Quinn von ihren Eltern aus dem Haus geworfen wird, erlaubt Carole ihr so lange bei ihnen zu bleiben, wie sie will. thumb|left|Carole unterhält sich mit FinnIn 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg' gehen Burt und Carole miteinander aus. Kurt hatte die beiden während eines Elternabends miteinander bekannt gemacht. Als Burt anfängt mehr Zeit mit Finn zu verbringen wird Kurt eifersüchtig und bereut seine Tat, des Weiteren beschließt er zusammen mit Finn, die beiden wieder auseinander zu bringen, da Finn über seine Mutter verärgert ist, denn diese fängt an, all die Erinnerungen an seinen Vater, zu verkaufen oder zu verschenken. Doch nach einem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter ändert Finn seine Meinung und beschließt Burt eine Chance zu geben und erlaubt ihm auf dem Sessel, seines verstorbenen Vaters zu sitzen und sie schauen sich ein Spiel an. In 'Viel Theater!' ziehen Carole und Burt zusammen, was für Finn bedeutet, dass er mit Kurt zusammenwohnen wird. Während Carole, Burt und Kurt mehr als nur glücklich darüber sindthumb|Carole erzählt Finn, dass sie bei den Hummels einziehen, befürchtet Finn, dass es Gerüchte darüber geben könnte, dass er schwul ist und daher gefällt ihm diese Idee überhaupt nicht. Kurt versucht alles Mögliche um es Finn angenehmer zu machen, er gestaltet sogar ihr Zimmer neu, doch die Situation eskaliert zwischen den beiden, als Finn wütend wird und das Zimmer als "schwul" bezeichnet, Kurt ist über Finns homophobes Verhalten geschockt, jedoch nicht so sehr wie Burt, welcher durch den Lärm runterkam, um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Burt stellt sich vor Kurt und sagt Finn, dass er dachte, dass er ein besserer Mensch wäre, und schmeißt Finn aus seinem Haus, Finn stürzt aus dem Zimmer, während Kurt am Boden zerstört ist. Als Kurt von Tyrannen schikaniert wird, eilt Finn ihm zu Hilfe und verteidigt ihn. Kurt hat ihm nach dieser Aktion vergeben und die beiden bauen ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander auf. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|left|An Burts KrankenbettIn 'Das neue Toastament, wird gezeigt, dass trotz des unglücklichen Zwischenfalls zwischen Finn und Kurt, Carole und Burt ein Paar geblieben sind. Allerdings, als Burt einen Herzinfarkt erleidet, werden weder Finn noch Carole alarmiert. Während Finn darüber verärgert und wütend ist, weil Kurt ihm nicht Bescheid gegeben hat, besuchen Carole und der Rest von Kurts Freunden Burt an seinem Krankenbett. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes und sogar Quinn beten für Burt's Wohlbefinden. Kurt jedoch, der nicht an Gott glaubt, ist wütend darüber, da er der Meinung ist, dass sie alle seinem Vater nicht durch Gebete helfen können. Carole versucht zu erklären, dass sie alle nur versuchen ihm und Kurt auf irgendeine Weise zu helfen, akzeptiert aber Kurt Gefühle. In '''Amor muss verrückt sein offenbaren Burt und Carole Finn und Kurt, dass sie vorhaben bald zu heiraten, und beauftragen Kurt als ihren Hochzeitsplaner. Burt sagt ihm, dass es ihm egal ist, was für ein Essen serviert wird oder allgemein, wie die Hochzeit ablaufen soll, solange eine großartige Bthumb|Carole schreitet mit Burt zum Altarand spielt. Kurt arrangiert darauf hin die New Directions. Burt und Carole Hochzeit macht also aus Finn und Kurt Stiefbrüder. Bei seiner Rede erwähnt Finn, dass eine neue Verbindung, Furt, gegründet wurde und er, egal was komme von nun an zu Kurt halten wird, da sie nun eine Familie sind. Später als sie und Burt herausfinden, dass Kurt von Karofsky schikaniert wird, benutzen sie ihre Ersparnisse für ihre Flitterwochen um Kurt auf die Dalton Academy zu schicken, da die Schule eine "Null-Toleranz-gegenüber-Mobbing"-Politik hat. In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle, sieht man Burt, Carole, Kurt und Blaine dabei, wie sie bei Finns Footballspiel jubeln, und später klatschen sie zu der Performance von Thriller/Heads Will Roll. 'Staffel Drei' thumb|left|Im BreadstixIn Irisch was los sitzt sie zusammen mit dem Rest ihrer Familie im Breadstix. Sie reden darüber, was passieren könnte, falls Burt gewinnt. Finn hat seine Zweifel und fragt was aus ihm werden soll, da der Rest seiner Familie genaue Vorstellungen von ihrer Zukunft hat. Burt bietet ihm an, weiter in seiner Werkstat zu arbeiten. Sie werden von Sue unterbrochen, die Burt deutlich machen will, dass sie das alles für ihre verstorbene Schwester tut. In Love Side Story wird sie erwähnt, dass die mit ihrem Mann Burt nach Toledo gefahren ist. thumb|Carole erzählt Finn die Wahrheit über seinen VaterIn Will will hat Will Burt und Carole von Finns Plänen erzählt und die drei und Emma reden mit Finn darüber. Finn möchte gerne in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten, doch Carole erzählt teilweise unter Tränen, dass er kein wirklicher Held war, sondern nach seiner unehrenhafter Entlassung an einer Überdosis Drogen gestorben sei. Er kam und ging für Tage oder sogar Wochen ohne ein Wort zusagen, doch eines Tages kam er nicht wieder nach Hause. Finn ist geschockt und ist sauer, dass Carole ihn immer angelogen hatte. In Gorilla mit Herz ist sie mit Finn und Burt bei den Berrys zum Essen eingeladen und lobt Hirams Kochkünste. thumb|left|Carole mit Hiram kurz vor der HochzeitIn Auf dem Weg ist sie zusammen mit ihrem Mann Burt bei den Regionals anwesend, um den Glee Club zu unterstützen. Sie plant außerdem zusammen mit Rachels Eltern und Burt, wie man die Hochzeit von Rachel und Finn stoppen könnte, doch sie gelangen zu keinem vernünftigen Plan. thumb|Carole unterhält sich mit Finn über seinen VaterIn Zukunft voraus unterhält sie sich mit Finn darüber, dass er nicht in der Lage ist, seinem Vater eine ehrenhafte Entlassung zu geben. Später ist sie mit Burt auf der Abschlussfeier und sieht sich stolz an, wie ihr Sohn und Kurt ihre Zeugnisse entgegen nehmen. 'Staffel Vier' In Tatsächlich … Glee wird sie von Kurt erwähnt, der zu Rachel meint, dass Carole über Weihnachten ihre Schwester besucht. thumb|left|Carole mit Burt beim ArztIn Gutes braucht seine Zeit ist Carole zusammen mit Kurt bei Burts Artztermin und wartet gespannt auf die Testergebnisse. Als sie erfahren, dass er krebsfrei ist, freuen sie sich riesig und umarmen sich. 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|Carole wird von Burt und Kurt getröstetIn Der Quarterback geht Carole mit Burt und Kurt Finns Sachen durch, um sie entweder zu spenden, wegzugeben oder zu behalten. Dabei bricht sie zusammen und fragt sich, wie Eltern weitermachen, nachdem sie ein Kind verloren haben. Sie wird von ihrem Ehemann und Stiefsohn getröstet, die sie in den Arm nehmen. thumb|left|Im ChorraumIn Die Stadt der Engel kommt Carole mit Burt in den Chorraum und erzählt den Kids, die kurz davor sind, zu den Nationals aufzubrechen, dass Finn immer sagte, dass die Nationals zu gewinnen, die größte Leistung seines Lebens war, wobei sie aber ehrlich glaubt, dass es ihm mehr bedeutet hat, die Kids auf das Siegen zu trainieren. Sie meint, dass es keine traurigen Gesichter und kein Bedauern gibt, sondern sie einfach da rausgehen sollen und in Ordnung sind, wenn sie das "verdammte Ding" gewonnen haben. Von Will wird verkündet, dass Carole und Burt sie nach L.A. begleiten werden, wo sie später im Hotelzimmer sitzt und an einem Auftrittskleid näht. Als Tina davon redet, dass ihr Leben nach den thumb|Carole beim ShowkreisNationals so leer sein wird, da sie keine Wettbewerbe mehr haben, meint Carole, dass sie wenigstens noch eins hat und ist selbst geschockt über ihre Aussage. Sie entschuldigt sich sofort bei ihr, nicht glauben könnend, dass sie das gesagt hat und als diese sich ebenfalls entschuldigt, weil es total unsensibel war, meint sie zu ihr, dass es ok ist und sie nichts falsch gemacht hat. Nachdem Burt Tina und Sam weggeschickt hat, wird sie von ihm gefragt, ob alles ok ist und Carole erklärt ihm, dass sie den Kids wirklichen helfen will, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie Finns Freunde um sich hat und diese lachen sieht, es sie innerlich zerreißt. Wenn er vorschlägt, dass sie gehen können erwidert sie, dass thumb|left|Carole ist von der Songauswahl überwältigtTina Recht hat und wenn die Kids die McKinley verlassen, es so ist, als würde das Letzte von Finn auch gehen und es wäre richtig vorbei. Sie gibt zu, dass sie die letzten Tage damit verbracht hat, so zu tun, als wäre es nicht echt, aber wenn sie unter ihnen ist, es nicht kann. Burt sagt ihr, dass nichts Schlechtes daran ist und meint, wenn sie nach Hause fliegen will, sie das tun. Während Vacation sieht man, wie sie ihre Koffer packen und das Hotel verlassen. Als Sam kurz vor dem Auftritt der New Directions unter dem Vorhang in die Zuschauermenge schielt, stellt er fest, dass die beiden nicht da sind und teilt es den anderen mit, worauf Will sie im Showkreis versammelt und seine Rede hält. Mittendrin erscheinen die beiden, wobei Carole äußert, dass Burt sie überzeugen konnte, welcher meint, dass er kein Wort gesagt hat. Sie erwidert darauf, dass das nicht nötig war und erklärt, dass sie Finns Stimme in ihrem Kopf hören kann: "Das sind die Nationals Mum, ich coache diese Kids! Du verläst sie und du verlässt mich!". Carole sagt ihnen, dass sie sein Vermächtnis sind, was bedeutet, dassthumb|Carole sagt den Kids, dass Finn in ihnen weiterlebt wenn irgendwer hier irgendeinen Mist von wegen sein Bestes zu geben hört, sie da raus gehen und mit den anderen Teams "den Boden wischen" sollen, da sie die amtierenden Nationalsgewinner sind und ihnen zeigen, wie es gemacht wird. Danach setzt sie sich mit ihren Mann ins Publikum und sieht sich die Performances der New Directions an, wobei sie überwältigt von der Songauswahl ist, da sie, Finn zu ehren, seine Lieblingssongs singen. Zurück in Lima, kommt sie mit Burt erneut in den Chorraum, wo die Kids noch immer betrübt sind, weil sie nicht gewonnen haben. Sam entschuldigt sich bei ihr, sie enttäuscht zu haben und als die anderen äußern, dass sie für Finn, Carole und Burt gewinnen wollten und vorhatten, sie auf die Bühne zu holen, um ihnen die Tröphäe zur Aufbewahrung zu überreichen, lässt sie sie wissen, dass Finn nicht anders reagiert hätte und sie sich monatelang hätte anhören dürfen, wie viel besser sie doch waren. Sie meint, dass sie wirklich stolz auf sie ist und die Songs zu hören, heilend für sie war, da sie gesehen hat, wie viel er ihnen bedeutet, weswegen Sieg oder Niederlage egal ist, da Finn in ihnen weiterlebt. 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|left|I'm So ExcitedIn Eine Hochzeit ist Carole mit Burt auf der Hochzeit von Brittany und Santana, da ihr Mann sie abhält. Kurz vor Beginn unterhält sie sich mit Maribel draußen, als Blaines Mutter zu den beiden stößt und sich vorstellt. Danach wird Carole mit Burt von Blaine und Kurt aufgesucht, wobei Carole ihnen zunächst ein Kompliment ausspricht, wie gut sie in ihren Anzügen aussehen. Anschließend meint Kurt, dass es wie gestern scheint, als Burt und Carole geheiratet haben, worauf die beiden sich küssen. Als Blaine äußert, dass sie beinah in ihre Fußstapfen getreten wären, erklärt Burt, dass, auch wenn sie vielleicht füreinander bestimmt sind, niemand bereit für irgendwas ist und Carole pflichtet ihm bei, dass sie die Tage ausnutzen und jeder Fehler macht. Sie verneint die Frage ihres Mannes, ob er auch einer ist streicht ihm seinen Anzug zurecht. Carole äußert dann, dass sie das Meiste aus allem machen müssen, was Finn ihr beigebracht hat und Burt stimmt ihr zu. Nachdem ihr Mann meint, dass ihn Hochzeiten in Stimmung versetzen und nicht betrunken ist, was Carole Blaine und Kurt versichert, geht sie mit ihm und lässt die beiden Jungs nachdenklich zurück. Als thumb|Carole vermittelt Rachel, dass es ok ist, weiter zu machensie sieht, dass Kurt und Blaine mit Brittany und Santana einmarschieren, sprich die beiden auch heiraten, sieht sich nach Pam um und ergreift gerührt ihre Hand. Sie lächelt Burt an, als der bei der Zeremonieeröffnung erzählt, dass er zweimal die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden und geheiratet hat und zu ihr blickt. Nachdem die Paare verheiratet sind, jubelt Carole und zeigt Kurt und Blaine beide Daumen hoch. Danach ist sie auf dem Empfang und tanzt mit Kurt zu Hey Ya!. Zusammen mit den anderen Müttern und den Troubletones singt sie I'm So Excited und legt ein kleines Tanzsolo hin, was Kurt in Verlegenheit bringt. Als Rachel zu ihr und Burt blickt und nach Bestätigung sucht, ob sie mit Sam tanzen darf, lächelt sie ihr zu und vermittelt ihr so, dass es ok ist, weiter zu machen. Daraufhin tanzt sie mit ihrem Mann zu Our Day Will Come, bevor sie bei Sam abklatscht und Burt bei Rachel. thumb|left|Carole bei Sues RedeIn Träume werden wahr erfährt man während des Zeitsprungs, dass sie und Burt Großeltern werden, da Blaine und Kurt via Rachel als Leihmutter ein Kind erwarten. Danach sitzt sie mit Will, Burt, Figgins, Emma, Sheldon und Terri in der Aula, wo Sue erzählt, dass die Aula in "Finn Hudson Auditorium" umbenennt wurde. Sie und Burt sind gerührt, Carole sogar zu Tränen, und applaudieren dafür. Anschließend sieht sie sich die Performance zu I Lived an, bevor sie aufsteht und mit den anderen Erwachsenen auf die Bühne geht, um mitzufeiern. Beziehungen 'Darren' thumbNeben ihrer Liebe zu ihrem Sohn sucht sie trotz der Trauer über ihren verstorbenen Mann nach einer Romanze. Sie verliebt sich in den Gärtner Darren, der sehr viel Zeit mit ihr und Finn verbringt und mit dem er auch zum ersten Mal singt. Allerdings lernt Darren eine andere Frau kennen und macht mit Carole Schluss. 'Burt Hummel' :Hauptartikel: Burt - Carole Beziehung thumb|leftBurt und Carole lernen sich bei einem Elternabend, in der Episode, Liebe ist ein weiter Weg, kennen, als Kurt sie beide einander vorstellt. Kurt plante damit Finn näher, zu kommen. Am Anfang haben Finn und Kurt bedenken über die Beziehung ihrer Eltern. Kurt, weil sein Vater sich mit Finn besser versteht als mit ihm und Finn, weil seine Mutter anfängt, sich von den Erinnerungen seines leiblichen Vaters zu trennen. Später hat Burt jedoch ein klärendes Gespräch mit Finn - er erklärt ihm, dass er nie seinen Vater ersetzen kann, doch er will versuchen für Finn und seine Mutter da zu sein. In Amor muss verrückt sein heiraten die beiden und leben seither glücklich zusammen. In The Quarterback trauern die beiden mit Kurt um den Verlust von Finn und haben sichtlich zu kämpfen. In A Wedding nehmen sie an Blaines und Kurts Hochzeit teil und werden in Träume werden wahr Großeltern. Trivia *Sie ist die erste Verwandte eines Hauptcharakters, die in der Serie gezeigt wird. *Sie und Direktor Figgins sind die einzigen, die in Ouvertüre und dem Rest der Serie auftraten, aber nie zu Hauptcharakteren wurden. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:Eltern